


Starlight Masquerade [Mephisto x Reader]

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Demon scarf is very sleepy, F/M, Fluff, How would I tag this?, Johann Faust V, One Shot, Reader is a teacher, Romance, bleeeeeeeeh, i dunno, i was right, nobody's gonna read this, nobody's reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: True Cross Academy is holding a charity masquerade ball for its wealthy donors and sponsors. Mephisto, who is hosting the ball, invites a fellow Exorcist/teacher and a good friend of his to attend with him. She ends up refusing, claiming she doesn't belong with the "wealthy, alcohol-addicted, and judgmental asshats." And when the night of the ball arrives, Mephisto ends up meeting a very attractive and very familiar woman there. He feels as if they've met before, but since she's wearing a mask, it's not like he can pinpoint a specific face. But there are other methods for figuring out a person's identity...





	Starlight Masquerade [Mephisto x Reader]

[Name] [Last] was a teacher at True Cross Academy and a Middle First Class Exorcist with a Meister in Tamer and Dragoon. She was  _supposed_  to be grading papers, but as of now, she was in her classroom, asleep at her desk and using the stack of quizzes and homework assignments as a pillow with her [F/C] demon scarf familiar, Rayon, wrapped around her neck. He also appeared to be sleeping.

        [Name's] and Rayon's peaceful slumber was soon disturbed when someone entered her office and a gloved hand shook her shoulder. [Name] groaned and opened her eyes, sitting up with a yawn as Rayon hissed in sleepy irritation. [Name] immediately spotted Mephisto Pheles standing in front of her desk, raising an eyebrow and smirking in amusement at [Name's] half-asleep state.

        "I'm sorry for falling asleep, okay?" [Name] grumbled, glancing at the [blue wrist watch](http://www.filenesbasement.com/photos/product/giant/9154700S39899/-/kate-spade-metro-leather-ladies-watch-ksw1238.jpg) on her right wrist. "I barely got any shut-eye yesterday, and I didn't have any coffee this morning."

        "No matter," Mephisto replied, waving a gloved hand dismissively. "I'm here because I wanted to ask you for something."

        [Name] crossed her arms over her chest, and Rayon hissed in suspicion. "What is it? My soul?" she asked apprehensively. "Or another shopping run to buy you more manga?"

        "You wound me, [Name]," Mephisto said, not sounding very wounded. "Anyway, you know about the upcoming masquerade ball here at True Cross Academy, right?"

        "The one time of the year where the wealthy, alcohol-addicted, and judgmental asshats gather under one hall to talk about stocks and whatever new house they just bought," [Name] muttered disdainfully, with Rayon hissing in agreement. "Bitches."

        "Yes, well, those 'asshats' are paying your salary, [Name]," Mephisto chastised his colleague. "The least you could do is use less vulgar insults when referring to them."

        "Anyway, what about it?" [Name] asked. "I have papers to grade, so make it snappy."

        Mephisto leaned forward, putting his elbows on the edge of [Name's] desk. "I was hoping you would attend the ball with me this year," he told her, a smirk quirking up at the corner of his lips. "As my...date, of sorts."

        [Name's] eyes widened. "Did you seriously just ask me to be your date to a ball for the elite, snobby upperclassmen?" she asked incredulously.

        "Indeed I did," Mephisto replied, his smirk widening at [Name's] shocked reaction. "Teachers and faculty are allowed to attend, as well, if you recall. After all, I _am_  the one hosting it."

        [Name] cringed slightly. "I know, but I'm really terrible with social events," she muttered. "I can't dance, either, and I have a boatload of papers to finish grading." [Name] gave Mephisto an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. Maybe next year I'll be less busy."

        Mephisto stood up, a slight pout on his face. "Oh, alright," he mumbled as he turned to exit [Name's] classroom. "See you tomorrow, [Name]," he said, a small smile on his face.

        "You too, Mephisto."

        As [Name] watched her door swing shut, she glanced down at her papers, and then at Rayon. "Do you think I should go?" she asked him. "I mean...I have a dress in the back of my closet I could use, and I could just buy a mask. Maybe I'll be able to make it through the entire night without having to dance or anybody recognizing me. And it's in a week, so I can probably get these graded in time if I work fast enough."

        Rayon remained silent for a minute, then nudged [Name's] pen closer to her hand and hissed at her, as if to say,  _Well, what are you waiting for? Those papers aren't going to grade themselves._

        [Name] sighed and picked up the pen, continuing to grade her student's papers. Rayon even picked up a pen and began grading papers, as well. He was surprisingly helpful for a demon scarf.

* * *

It was the night of the masquerade ball. Mephisto stood atop a grand staircase overlooking the ballroom, a white and pink masquerade mask held in his left hand.

        "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the annual True Cross Academy masquerade ball!" Mephisto announced. "Please, do enjoy yourselves for the evening! Let loose and have fun, this _is_  a party, after all!"

        Mephisto's short speech was met with a round of applause as he put on his mask and descended the staircase to greet the party-goers. Over the course of the evening, Mephisto would hold short conversations with the various donors, sponsors, and Exorcists about trivial, rich-person things or demon-related things with the Exorcists he came across. He was starting to see why [Name] didn't want to attend in the first place. He was immensely bored.

        Eventually, Mephisto took to wandering around the ballroom, hoping to find some form of entertainment. He soon spotted a young woman hanging out at the very back of the ballroom. She was wearing a [white and lavender gown](https://img05.deviantart.net/0be0/i/2016/137/2/1/_close__design_adopt_42_43_by_lonary-da1al6u.png) and had wide [E/C] eyes behind a [white lace mask](https://img1.etsystatic.com/048/0/7813965/il_340x270.669437623_w0ch.jpg). She also had wide [E/C] eyes, and Mephisto could just make out bruise-colored rings under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in ages. Her [H/C] hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her expression was a combination of boredom and slight nervousness. She wore a blue wrist watch on her right wrist. Curious, Mephisto went up to her, his hands clasped behind his back.

        "Enjoying yourself?" he asked the woman as he went to stand next to her. "I hope the party isn't too boring or anything like that."

        The woman shook her head, a small smile on her face. "It's wonderful, in my opinion," the woman replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just really terrible with social events. Getting wasted and chatting up the wealthy, judgmental asshats has never been my favorite way to pass the time."

        Mephisto tilted his head slightly. That sentence sounded familiar. "If it makes you uncomfortable, then why did you choose to attend?"

        "A friend of mine wanted me to go with him, but I said no," the woman said, her voice turning sheepish. "I have a bit of a crush on him, which is why I ended up attending, anyway. He doesn't even know I'm here."

        "I see," Mephisto said. "I never caught your name, by the way." Mephisto stuck out his hand. "Mephisto Pheles, headmaster of True Cross Academy at your service," he introduced himself.

        Mephisto noticed a flicker of hesitation in the woman's strangely familiar eyes. "Angela. Angela Blanc," she finally responded. "Tamer and Dragoon Exorcist." She grasped Mephisto's hand, her eyes widening as she watched Mephisto kiss the back of her hand instead of shaking it.

        Mephisto smirked at Angela's flustered state, releasing her hand and holding out his own hand. "Would you care to indulge me in a dance, Miss Blanc?"

        Angela cringed. "I don't know how to dance," she replied sheepishly. "I never really saw any reason to learn up until now."

        Mephisto didn't retract his hand. "I could teach you," he offered. "It isn't as difficult as you think it is. I promise."

        Angela huffed slightly, but accepted Mephisto's hand as he led her onto the dance floor. "I really thought I'd be able to go all night without dancing or socializing..." she mumbled.

        "Now, all you have to remember is to not look down," Mephisto directed Angela as he guided her hands to their proper places. "If you look down, then you _will_  mess up. Just try to follow the beat of the music, and you'll be just fine."

        A slow song started, and Angela attempted to follow Mephisto's instructions as they waltzed around the room alongside many other couples. She wasn't doing too bad, she supposed. And looking more closely at Angela's watch, Mephisto realized that he'd seen that exact same watch before. But where...?

        "You mentioned you had a crush on someone, didn't you?" Mephisto inquired. "What's he like?"

        Angela's expression turned thoughtful. "He's...kinda weird," she began. "Weird fashion sense, weird personality, weird taste in books and cartoons...he's a bit eccentric, he makes weird oatmeal, he has zero artistic talent, and he's a bit of a sadist. He's kinda cheap with other people and eats instant ramen on an almost daily basis and is a bit...obsessive about his hobbies, but overall, he's pretty nice to everyone and he's always been really nice to me, so..."

        Angela paused, and flushed slightly. "Sorry, I'm rambling," she apologized. "What about you? Does the demon headmaster of True Cross Academy have any love interests of his own?"

        Mephisto put a hand to his chest in mock offense. "What, you think a demon can't love a human, is that it?" he asked dramatically.

        Angela raised an eyebrow, and Mephisto sighed. "I suppose I can see why you'd think that," he muttered. "But yes, I do have a love interest here in Assiah."

        Angela's expression morphed from skepticism to interest. "What's she like?"

        "She's an Exorcist; a Tamer and a Dragoon," Mephisto answered, his face brightening slightly. "She's also a teacher here, and she has a [F/C] demon scarf named Rayon as her familiar."

        "A demon scarf?" Angela asked, incredulity tinging her voice. "That's a new one."

        Mephisto shrugged. "They're a good team, believe it or not," he commented. "Anyway, she's a bit plain-spoken, but she's absolutely _gorgeous_  whenever she lets her hair down or falls asleep at her desk. She's very diligent and has a good sense of morals, but she has a terrible sleep schedule; she barely gets any sleep and relies almost solely on caffeinated drinks and almost always falls asleep while she's correcting papers. And how she manages to put up with me on a daily basis is far beyond my understanding of humans."

        "Well, if she's put up with you for this long, maybe she likes you back," Angela suggested. "Maybe you should tell her."

        Mephisto's expression turned thoughtful. "Yes, maybe I should," he murmured.

        Angela looked down at her wrist watch, and her eyes widened. "Oh! I should get going," she informed Mephisto.

        "Got another engagement to go to?" he inquired.

        "No, just a lot of work to get done at home," Angela replied, her face apologetic and slightly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to stay this long. I'm really sorry for having to ditch you like this."

        Mephisto's eyes widened as he felt Angela press a quick kiss to his cheek. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime," she offered.

        Angela shot Mephisto a small, but affectionate smile as she waved goodbye and left the ballroom. Mephisto stared after her for a moment, before a triumphant smirk slowly grew on his face. He'd figured out who the woman behind the mask truly was.

        [Name] soon arrived back at her apartment, tossing her mask onto the coffee table and flopping onto the couch as she let out a tired sigh. What a night. She ended up dancing with Mephisto and worked up the nerve to kiss him on the cheek. She basically confessed to the guy she had a crush on without him ever realizing that it was her. And apparently, Mephisto liked her back?! She fit his description down to a T, and how many Exorcists had a scarf as their familiar? [Name] was fairly certain Mephisto had been talking about her, but she couldn't get her hopes up. Might as well hope for the worst when it comes to being in love with a demon king.

* * *

The next day after classes had already ended, [Name] was reading a book at her desk, a Venti-size Pokéball Frappuccino sitting next to her. More papers that had yet to be graded were pushed off to the side of her desk, and Rayon was taking a nap. It was relatively quiet, and [Name] enjoyed the tranquil atmosphere, which was interrupted by a knock at her classroom door.

        "Come in," [Name] called, silently opening a desk drawer and placing her hand on top of her shotgun. Rayon writhed silently, fully prepared to strike and defend his partner.

        The door opened, and Mephisto stepped in, an annoyingly smug smirk on his face. [Name] exhaled slightly in relief and closed her drawer. Rayon stopped acting up, as well.

        "Hey, Mephisto," [Name] greeted him as Rayon once again fell asleep. "How was the maskenball last night?"

        Mephisto's expression morphed from smug to mild shock. "You can speak German?"

        "Only enough to not make myself look stupid," [Name] said, shrugging her shoulders as she took a sip from her Frappuccino. "I know three other languages, too. Anyway, what brings you to my humble classroom?"

        The smug smirk returned to Mephisto's face. "It wasn't bad," he replied. "I met a very interesting woman there."

        "Really? What was she like?" [Name] asked, her voice and facial expression keeping up a forced semblance of casual interest.

        "Her name is Angela Blanc. She's quite similar to you, you know," Mephisto said casually, the smirk never leaving his face as he leaned his elbows on [Name's] desk. "She's really similar to you in physical appearance, she's a Tamer and a Dragoon just like you, she has the same way of speaking as you, and she has a wrist watch exactly like-" Mephisto tapped on [Name's] watch with his index finger. "-this one."

        [Name] raised an eyebrow and scooched her chair back against the wall, farther away from Mephisto's piercing gaze. "What are you playing at, demon?" she asked suspiciously. "What's all this have to do with me?"

        Mephisto's smirk widened. "Nothing, really," he said calmly. "After all,  _you're_  the one who said you didn't belong with, and I quote: 'the wealthy, alcohol-addicted, and judgmental asshats'. Angela said the exact same thing to me when I first met her."

        Mephisto leaned forward slightly. "How would you describe me in a few sentences, [Name]?" he inquired.

        Confusion flickered across [Name's] face. "Um...weird fashion sense, an eccentric, zero artistic talent, a bit of a sadist," she responded, her tone of voice suspicious. What was he playing at? "You eat ramen way too much, you make weird oatmeal and you're kind of cheap when it comes to spending money..."

        [Name] suddenly trailed off, and she remembered that she said almost the exact same thing last night at the masquerade ball. Mephisto's smirk grew even more, and [Name's] face burned as she put her face in her hands and slowly slumped down in her chair when she finally realized that she basically walked right into the trap Mephisto had set up for her.

        "Don't be so embarrassed, [Name]," Mephisto chastised her gently, going up to her and removing her hands from her face, which was bright red. "You basically heard me say that I liked you back, didn't I? Why would I joke about something like that with you?"

        "You're a demon," [Name] muttered. "Don't you get off on that sort of thing? I called you a sadist twice, didn't I?"

        "I suppose that's true," Mephisto replied. "But I've become very fond of you and enjoyed spending time with you ever since I hired you. You're one of the kindest and smartest humans I've met here in Assiah, which is saying something, considering how stupid and cruel most humans are..."

        [Name] snorted, but didn't deny the comment. It _was_ true, more or less. "Whatever," she muttered. "Can you please go, now? I have some more procrastinating to get to."

        Mephisto leaned forward slightly so his face was inches from [Name's]. "How about I give you a bit of...incentive to get you moving on those papers?" he offered.

        "Huh?"

        Mephisto closed the gap between the two of them as he pressed his lips against [Name's] in a heated kiss, cupping her face in his hands. After what felt like an eternity, Mephisto finally pulled away, a shit-eating grin prominent on his face. [Name] opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it when she felt something wrap around her waist. She looked down and saw a fur-tufted tail wrapped around her waist.

        [Name] looked up at Mephisto, surprise written all over her features. "I thought you didn't show other people your tail," she said, her voice filled with shock.

        "Only to those I don't truly trust," Mephisto murmured, tugging [Name] from her seated position on her chair and pulling her against his chest in a hug. "I'd say you deserve to see it."

        Caught slightly off-guard by Mephisto's actions, [Name] slowly relaxed into his embrace, her lips curling up into a small smile. "Good to know," she mumbled. "But I really do need to get back to work, you know."

        Mephisto's expression turned into a pout as he released [Name] from his grip. "Can I stay with you? Please?"

        [Name] muttered an assent to the demon as she scooched her chair back to her desk and began grading papers.

        A few minutes later, Mephisto decided he was bored again, and as a result, [Name] didn't grade any papers for the rest of the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Rayon is an actual type of fabric.  
> Anyone get the Black Butler reference I threw in?


End file.
